Katerina
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Elijah receives the news that Katherine is once again human. Though she has woken up thinking that she is still in 15th century England. Elijah believes that they will finally be happy, but is it too good to be true? One shot. Katherine/ Elijah.


**Katerina**

"_I want you to trust me, just like I'm trusting you. . .it's our turn, Elijah please. . ."_

"_Katerina. . .Goodbye."_

"Are you actually sleeping, Elijah?"

Elijah's dark eyes flew open, he had not realize that when he had closed his eyes, he had been dozing off. "Brother, what do you want?"

"Why aren't we terribly moody tonight and I thought you might be interested in a little bit of news concerning Katerina, but if you're not, I'll just take my gossip elsewhere-"

"What happened to Katerina?" he asked his voice hard.

Klaus smirked at her. "I think you meant to ask what didn't happened? It seems the lovely Elena was not so stupid after all, she force fed Katerina the cure and she is now human. Who would have thought." he paused when he saw Elijah walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

He didn't even turned back. "To Katerina."

* * *

"I already told you," Damon Salvatore said as both him and Elijah went to the den. Elena was standing across from them. "She hasn't woken up."

"Are you quiet sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Damon groaned. "The cure knocked her out pretty quickly and she hit her head pretty hard a couple of times."

Elijah raised his eyes to greet Elena. "Good evening Elena."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Elijah," was Elena stony reply. "She tried to kill me, she has done too much damage. Believe me, her being human was the best thing for all of us."

Elijah nodded. "I appreciate your honesty, Elena. Though I'm not sure Katerina will find it that way was as well."

"What is she going to do?" she raised an eyebrow. "Kill me?"

Elijah was about to respond when Damon's lips pulled into a smirk. "Sleeping Beauty just woke up."

Katherine let out a loud gasp as she slowly sat up. Her eyes were widened and frightened like a frightened baby deer. She was scared. She was vulnerable.

Elijah raced towards her, he could feel his pulse risen. He just wanted to hold her, hug her, tell her that everything would be all right.

"Where am I?" Katherine looked frighten. Her voice had grown low and girlish with a slight European accent.

"Save the act doll face," Damon narrowed his blue eyes at her. "You are hardly qualified to play the innocent victim card right now."

Katherine looked at him. "And who are you, sir?"

Damon looked at her as if she were crazy. "Who am I? Is this another one of your jokes, Katherine. I was your boy toy."

Katherine's eyebrows were raised. "I don't understand that reference."

"Stop speaking like that Katherine," Elena fumed as she approach Katherine. "Just stop playing with us, I'm tired of your sick games."

"I'm not playing games." Katherine frowned. "I am speaking the truth. And why do you keep calling me Katherine, my name is Katerina Petrova from Bulgaria."

Elijah took a deep breath as he sat down in shock in front of her. "Katerina-"

Katerina's lips pulled into a gentle, loving smile as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him into a tight hug. "Oh, Lord Elijah I am so happy to see you."

Damon squinted. "Lord?"

Elijah pulled out of the embrace. "Quickly, Katerina, what year is this?"

Katherine grew puzzled. "Why, 1492," she looked around. "And why am I wearing the clothes of a man? Oh, where are my dresses?"

"Dear God," Elijah took a sharp breath.

"What?" Elena asked.

Elijah faced them. "All of Katerina's vampire memories were erased. She believes she is still a society girl in 1492 England."

* * *

"Here this is the closest thing to a dress that I could find," Elena gave Katherine a short dark blue dress with yellow flowers.

"Thank you, Elena." she said as she took the garment looking scandalize that someone would wear a dress this short. Elena almost felt sorry for her. "I've been meaning to ask, why do we look alike?"

"I'm your doppelganger," Elena tried to explain. "From you line of descendents."

"So are we related?"

"Somehow like that." Elena closed the door. "I'll leave you to change."

* * *

Katherine was uncomfortable in the short dress. She couldn't imagine why anyone would dress like this, even prostitutes dressed in longer dresses. She was walking alongside Elijah trying to listen to everything that he was saying.

"Are you all right, Katerina?" Elijah asked after a moment. They were walking through the woods behind the Salvatore home. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you understanding everything that I'm saying?"

"Quite well, my lord," Katherine forced a smile. At least it was nice to see a familiar face. "I do understand. This is the twenty first century and I used to be a five hundred year old vampire until Elena gave me a cure. I changed my name from Katerina to Katherine. Is that all?"

"Yes." Elijah lied as they continued walking. "Do you remember your vampire life at all?"

"No, my lord," she said then she corrected herself. "Elijah. How was I as a vampire?"

Elijah hesitated. They were having such a nice time together. It almost felt like how things were before, before Katherine became a vampire.

"Elijah?"

"You were cruel, Katerina." Elijah finally decided to tell her. "Malicious. And the sweetness and kindness and light that you are now," he touched her cheek gently. "Disappeared when you became a vampire. I know it may sound selfish, but I'm glad that you're like this once more."

"Do you hate me, Elijah?" Katherine asked quietly, her brown eyes wide with fear of rejection. "For the monster that I became, even if I don't remember it?"

"No Katerina," he whispered as he bended down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I could never hate you."

* * *

"Are you actually sleeping, Elijah?"

Elijah's mind drifted from the beautiful Katerina to his brother's voice. "Niklaus."

"Come, brother you should be more excited," Klaus grinned as he handed a whisky to Elijah. "For today our precious Katerina is once again human and you know what that means. More hybrids. The continuity of the Petrova bloodline."

"But didn't we-" he stopped short. Elijah got it, everything that he had thought had happened had all been a dream. A stupid dream he had when he had been asleep.

"Is. . .is Katerina still the same person?" he asked feeling slightly hopeful.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't she be? Last time I heard she wanted to rip out the lovely Elena's throat, though now she can't of course since she's human."

_So she hadn't change, _Elijah felt a bitter lump in his throat.

"Are you coming brother?"

"Yes, Niklaus." he stood up and followed his brother.

_You're a fool, Elijah, _he though_, the Katerina you knew no longer exists, now there is only Katherine._

**The End**

Hope you liked it, hopefully it wasn't too OOC. I can't wait for season five! I want to see more Katherine/ Elijah moments, those two are so cute together! : )


End file.
